


Forever (The Immortals)

by illegurlseagurr



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drama, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegurlseagurr/pseuds/illegurlseagurr
Summary: "I'm a monster!" He shouted in my face, his veins popping out on his neck.I tried to hold my tears but failed, all these months of patience and anger caused my body to shake, my heart was pounding so loud in my chest, making my blood boil in my veins."No Yoongi! You're not a monster!" I cried out loud, my chest rising and falling from my heavy breathing.He clenched his jaw and fisted his palms and in seconds, he punched the wall that was behind me right next to my face, making me gasp for air. All the anger that built inside me was now replaced with fear as his piercing black eyes turned even darker."How can you say that after what I did to you?" He hissed, his hot breath hitting my swollen lips, his nostrils flaring.I took a deep shaky breath before parting my lips to answer him."Because I can see through you, Yoongi. I can see your innocence."© 2018 by illegurlseagurr. All Rights Reserved.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. 001

_25th September 1956_

The loud screams from the most terrifying room in the entire lab made Yoongi shake in his cell, burying his face in his arms that were wrapped around his knees for protection. Something that he couldn't give himself that night or any other night since they took him and put him in that old, dark cell.

He had his eyes shut, praying nervously, pleading inside his head to stop listening to the screams of the poor boy. But he couldn't. He was rocking back and forth, the fear taking every part of his body with each scream that echoed through the dark hall.

"No!" the boy screamed again and Yoongi clenched his teeth, trying to stop imagining what they're probably doing to that teenager.

"They're gonna kill us all." Hoseok whispered from his cell that was across from Yoongi's.

Yoongi took his head out and looked at him. Hoseok's dark eyes were scared, his lower lip was trembling and he was sitting against the wall, his head tilting against the cold bars.

"What are they doing to him?" Yoongi asked, his voice cracking.

Hoseok looked at him. Unsure if he should answer the question or not. Hoseok had been there for 2 years earlier than Yoongi, so he knew what was going on. Yoongi on the other hand got there 4 months ago, and he still had no experience. Everyday he would see more and more teenage boys entering that room against their will, their screams haunting him every night.

"They're going to kill us all." Hoseok repeated looking at the wall across from him.

"Why? What did we do?" Yoongi asked with a shaky voice. Before Hoseok could answer, the door lab swung open bringing more light into the hall.

Yoongi scooted closer to the wall, his arms tightening around his knees. The scientist walked out of the lab and his dark eyes scanned the cells, most of them now empty but would be soon filled with new victims. New teenage orphan boys.

His eyes landed on Yoongi's cell and he froze. Yoongi could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, his palms sweating. He was nervous and scared, he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Take 193." The scientist nodded towards the cell and Yoongi's eyes almost jumped out of its sockets.

Cell 193 was Yoongi's cell and if the scientist pointed at you, that meant you were you going to the experiment room. **_Where nobody ever got out from_**. Yoongi's eyes were watering when a guy with a very muscular body walked towards his cell unlocking it. His face covered with an evil smirk.

"No! Please!" Yoongi shouted, the guy took hold of his arms and made him stand up.

The grip around Yoongi's arm was so tight that he tried clenching his teeth to stop the pain, but nothing seemed to work. Yoongi was struggling, trying to free himself from the man's grip. 

"Please! I didn't do anything!" he begged, tears running down his cold cheeks.

He looked at Hoseok desperately, asking for help. Hoseok gave him a pained look making Yoongi's heart break. He knew Hoseok couldn't do anything. No one could. He was forced to enter the experiment lab.

The man dragged Yoongi towards the room, his grip tightening around his arm with each step he took. Yoongi was trying to take some steps back, only to be pushed forward by the man's strong arms.

"Yoongi!" Hoseok shouted, his voice showing concern.

Yoongi took a quick glance over his shoulder, Hoseok's worried face close to the metal bars.   
Yoongi's eyes were bloodshot, his body was shaking and his knees were weak. The scientist grinned at Yoongi and nodded towards the door. The man pushed the door with his elbow and dragged Yoongi in. He knew that they were going to hurt him.

Everyone knew from the first day that whoever went into that room, would not be coming out. They never saw all the boys that in there ever again. They never heard of them again. It was like all of fhem had disappeared.

Yoongi got punched in the face and stomach making him feel dizzy. The man took a knife put of his pocket and scratched Yoongi's arm, making him scream in pain.

The man lied Yoongi on white table and handcuffed his wrists and ankles. Yoongi was breathing heavily, his forehead covered in sweat. His entire body was cursed by fear and it mind of annoyed him that he couldn't protect himself.

"I have a special medicine for that boy." The scientist shut the door closed and put his blue gloves on.

"What are you going to do to me?" Yoongi asked, lifting his head so he could watch every move the scientist did.

It's a new kind of DNA. I always wanted to try it." The scientist lifted a medicine and looked at Yoongi. "Guess who's the lucky one."

The scientist's laugh caused Yoongi's goosebumps all over his body. He struggled again to free himself but it was pointless. He couldn't do anything. The tears were still running down his cheeks, all the muscles in his body were tensing.

"Now stay still little boy." The scientist walked closer to Yoongi and hit the medicine slightly with his finger, making a small droplet of whatever the scientist figured out fall on the ground.

"No! No!" the boy shook his head furiously, his dark eyes glued on the medicine that was going closer and closer to his arm.

"Don't move." The scientist said calmly with his old voice.

"Please!" Yoongi cried, trying to back away, but he only made the table feet scratch the cold lab floor.

A scream escaped his swollen lips when the medicine pinched his arm, letting all the liquid inside his system. He could feel his body losing strength, his lungs were hurting, his throat was hoarse, his head was dizzy. It seemed like the room was spinning and his vision got blurry but that didn't stop the indescribable pain that cursed every cell Yoongi's body had.

"Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" He screamed, his entire body shaking on the table.   
His pulmonary veins in his heart were frozen, his renal veins were stuck, no blood running through them, his ear drums were hurting, his pupils were growing bigger and bigger. He couldn't breath, his stomach was tightening with every second it passed. A thing line of blood fan down his lower lip, soon his mouth was filled with the red liquid, making breathing even harder the before.

Suddenly, Yoongi's eyes froze and his heart stopped beating. His chest wasn't rising and falling anymore, his body wasn't shaking which meant one thing;

He was dead.

The scientist waited all night for a sudden moment from Him, waiting for the medicine to work out and do some changes hi his body but nothing happened. The scientist shook his head and rubbed his temples, already tired of doing nothing but making young teenagers suffer.

Yoongi's lifeless body was still on the bed, at the exact same spot it froze. No one cares to move hi, and the scientist demanded no one to do something to him because it might effect his system. His dark frozen eyes were cold and pained.

The scientist demanded the men to throw him at the fiver but changed his mind and told them to burn his useless body to ashes. The men nodded and freed Yoongi's wrists and ankles that had purple bruises on them, before they took him out of the lab from the back door so the others in the cells don't see him.

They placed his body in the back seat and covered it with a blanket. They both jumped in the car and started driving down the dark road with nothing but tress to be seen on both sides. The men were talking about how difficult it is to find a place that you can burn someone's body without getting other's attention.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed the men's neck from behind the chair, tightening his grip so the men couldn't fill his lungs with oxygen. The other one that was driving looked at him shocked and he couldn't do anything to stop the car as they were in the middle of the road.

Yoongi's body lifted from the back seat, making both of the men to stare at him with wide eyes through the rearview mirror. Yoongi smirked evenly at them and his eyes turned black, his grip tightening even more around the men's shoulder.

"What the fuck!" the man was driving shouted and Yoongi chuckled, creating creepy sounds that went down the men's spine.

The man that was trying to free himself from Yoongi's grip was losing his consciousness since he couldn't breath anymore. His hands were trying to push Yoongi away but he couldn't because Yoongi was now stronger than both or them together.

"You like it? It's what you created." Yoongi hissed and snapped the man's neck, making the other one scream as fear cursed his body.

His hands were shaking and he couldn't drive properly, making the car do zig-zags on the road. Yoongi leaned forward and looked at the men with amusement.

"Don't do anything to me, please!" the men asked and Yoongi laughed, a very scary laugh.   
"Nobody's going to get out of here alive." He whispered in a cold tone, his eyes completely dark now.

The man gasped when Yoongi shoved his hand from the back of the seat into the guy's back, ripping the flush and taking hold if his heart that was beating like a roller coaster. The men couldn't breath, his back was bleeding from the hole that was caused by Yoongi's hand.

"See you in hell." Yoongi whispered to him and pulled his hand out his back, ripping the guy's heart out.

The heart was warm on Yoongi's pal that was covered with blood. Yoongi laughed at the heart and the car crushed against a tree. Altough everyone would say that nobody could survive after that kind of crash, he did.

Yoongi jumped out of the cat with the guy's heart in his palm. He looked at the and then back at the car, all the pain he went through replaced by hatred and anger in seconds.

He ran a bloody and through his dirty messy hair and threw the heart on the car's window, making it smash in pieces and spreading blood everywhere. He liked it. He liked taking revenge and this was just the start since he knew that thanks to the scientist's medicine, _**he was immortal**_. He was stronger and cruel.

He looked up at the stars and smelled the fresh air of freedom. A small part of him felt relief but it was covered with hatred. He wanted it. He wanted to take revenge. He wanted to free those boys and there was only one way to do that; by killing.

He knew that nothing was going to be the same after that moment. He wasn't himself, he didn't have his own blood running in his veins, he didn't have biological DNA; No. He was a creature of science. A creature that could change many things and the first thing he changed as his character; because at thay moment he lost his _**innocence**_.


	2. 002

**2018.**

**Y/n P.O.V.**

The sun was already setting down, the sky had a mix of orange, yellow and purple colors. We were walking through the woods for 45 minutes now, trying to find a place to make our tents and get some rest. The cold breeze hit my skin and made me shiver but I ignored it, humming quietly a tune. My legs were hurting and I was hungry but I wasn't complaining, unlike Grace.

"Are we there yet?" She groaned, her voice tired.

I tripped on a rock and almost fell to the ground but I found my balance and stood straight up again. I pushed my hair away from my face and signed out of frustration when it came back in front of my eyes.

"I think we can put our tents here." Cody pointed to a place with less rocks, surrounded by trees.

"I think it's good." I agreed and Cody took a quick glance at me and nodded.

"I'm so hungry." Grace said from behind me.

I turned around to look at her wiping the sweat from her forehead with her forearm. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the sun, her lips slightly parted. Her hair was gathered in a low ponytail, that was probably high 30 minutes ago, and her white thank top and black shorts were dirty.

"The sun will be down in 10 minutes, we need to make a fire." She said and looked at me with her blue eyes.

"I'll make the fire, you make the tents." Aiden said and walked forward.

We all nodded and followed him, our boots hitting hard the grass and mud. I helped Grace make her tent because she couldn't do it alone and then made mine. I bent down and got in my tent, placing my backpack next to my sleeping bag and taking my boots off. I placed the boots outside my tent so I didn't bring mud in and lied on my back.

It started getting darker and my stomach was grumbling. I moved my hand and grabbed my backpack, bringing it to my stomach and opening it. I sat up and took out a croissant and a juice since I didn't eat for the most of the day.

I was chewing my bite when someone pushed the tent open and made me move my gaze from my croissant to see who came in.

"Hey." Cody brought his face inside the tent. "We made the fire. Wanna join?" He smiled.

"Oh yes, I'm coming." I said and he nodded, taking his head out of the tent.

I quickly ate my croissant and drank my juice before I threw the trash in a bag. I got out of the tent and put my boots on, before I walked towards the bonfire.

Grace and the 2 boys were sat in a half circle, a seat next to them empty for me. I sat next to Grace and she gave me a small smile before she leaned on Aiden's shoulder, her boyfriend.

"It's really quiet here." Cody noted and looked around.

"Yeah, it is." Aiden agreed and wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulders.

"There is a river a few miles away. We could go there and clean ourselves and get some water for the way back." Cody suggested, his eyes fixed on the map he was holding.

"Sounds good." Aiden said.

"Great. But we have to wake up before 11:00 a.m." Cody made a grimace.

"That means we have to sleep now." I said and they all gave me a bewildered look before they started laughing.

"Now? It's 10:30 p.m." Grace laughed and a small frown appeared on my face.

"If we sleep earlier we'll wake up with more energy for tomorrow." I said and they laughed again.

"Nice joke, y/n. You made us laugh." Cody shook his head, chuckling lightly.

I didn't say anything and looked at the fire. They were still laughing at my words that I really didn't find funny at all. It was true; my parents used to tell me that if I have to wake up early the next morning then I have to sleep early. They were right in most things and I'm happy that they taught me to live this way.

Aiden and Cody started a conversation about cars and I leaned on Grace's ear and took a deep breath before I said my next words.

"Grace, I need to pee." I whispered and she chuckled.

"Go find a bush." She shrugged and I scrunched my lips up in disgust.

"That's disgusting. I can't go and pee being a bush." I yell-whispered.

"A tree then." She let a snort and I rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to help me after all.

"Whatever." I stood up and walked towards the big trees.

I could still hear their conversation and laughs when I found a bush. Grimacing, I pulled my shorts and panties down, freeing myself. I couldn't believe I just peed behind a bush, it was totally weird to me.

Suddenly, I heard Grace's scream and my head snapped towards their direction. My heart stopped when I saw her on the ground, Cody and Aiden fighting against a stranger.

Who's this guy? When did he come here? I thought and looked at him terrified. He had short medium hair, his body was muscular and his back was big. I couldn't see the guy's face, something that made me more scared and slightly annoyed.

"No!" Grace screamed when the guy wrapped his hand around Aiden's throat and lifted him from the ground.

My hands came up to my mouth and fear cursed my body. Grace was still on the ground, her body shaking. Cody hit the guy on the back of his head with a long stick, but it seemed like it didn't affect him at all.

Aiden was still lifted from the floor, his hands moving and legs kicking the air, trying to free himself from the guy's grip. The guy threw Aiden with such force to the side that his body hit the tree and fell roughly on the ground, the back of his head bleeding.

"Aiden!" Grace cried and Cody looked at the guy with a bewildered look.

The guy walked towards Grace that was backing away from him still on the floor, her hands and legs covered in dirt. The guy grabbed her ankle and dragged her closer to him, her screams echoing through the forest.

I gasped and bent down, hiding and still looking at the horrible view. The guy took a rock from the ground and bent down on top of her, leaning closer to her. Cody was frozen and he couldn't move since he didn't know what to do. Help Grace or Aiden that might still be alive?

The guy grabbed Grace's hair and pushed her down on the ground. She tried to push him off of her but failed. Sobs escaped my lips and tears ran down my cheeks when the guy hit roughly Grace's head with the rock, making her scream again. He repeated his actions, each hit harder than before.

I felt my stomach twisting and my heart came up to my throat when the guy stood up from Grace's lifeless body. Her face was covered in blood and her head was so smashed I could see her skull and the wound that left all the blood to escape.

"Grace... No..." I whispered through sobs, the pain of losing my best friend hitting me hard.

The guy threw the rock down in the ground and walked towards Cody that was still looking at him with shock and fear. I prayed that he might let Cody live but I knew he wouldn't when he guy grabbed Cody's both arms and spread them wide open, making Cody scream.

The guy pulled his forearms as far from the other as the could until he finally heard Cody's bones cracking and Cody cried out loud. Suddenly, the guy put much force to his pulls that ripped Cody's arms out and his body fell backwards on the ground, two arms missing and a pool of blood underneath him.

The guy let an evil laugh that sent shivers down my spine and I could listen to my heartbeat. Every thing inside me was twisting and I couldn't hold it inside of me anymore so I threw up, the disgust and pain causing my reaction.

I looked terrified at every direction for the guy and my eyes landed on him. He was standing in front of the fire. Grace's dead body next to him. He was staring at the fire and I could see his hands that were covered with blood. He suddenly snapped his head towards my tent and my eyes widened.

Oh God.

He started at my tent for a while before he walked towards it and stepped inside. I saw his shadow that was caused from the fire inside my tent moving and checking my backpack. The tears that fell from my eyes were burning my skin, my lower lip was trembling and I looked at my dead friends once again, causing my heart to break even more.

Who was this guy that just killed my friends? How did he get here? Why did he kill them? They didn't do anything. They were completely innocent and they didn't deserve to die in that horrible way. My heart fell when I thought about my death. What if I was still there laughing with them? I would probably be dead with my heart ripped out of my chest, for example.

My hands were shaking and I threw up again. I was never a fan of blood. I'm disgusted of it and of anything that's related to it. My dad had told me I would be a great doctor but for that one and only reason I threw the thought away.

The guy got out of my tent, holding my backpack in his hand. I sucked in my breath and hid behind the bush again, my knees hurting when I hit them hard on the ground. I was covered in dirt but I preferred it over blood.

"Where are you?!" He shouted with a deep voice and my entire body froze.

I heard him pacing back and forth, the sound of this boots hitting the mud was like drums in my ears. I was trying to stay calm but there was no point; I felt that he was closer and that made me even more scared than before.

I wanted to run. Run away and hide somewhere but I didn't know if there were more like him. I've never seen a guy with such power. He was different and a lot more scarier. My mind then reminded me of Cody's map. I have to take it and go to the river that will lead me back to our car. I knew that if I could take the nap and my backpack I could escape but with the guy pacing back and forth right there I couldn't get out.

"I can smell your fear!" He shouted again and I gasped, scooting closer to the tree next to me.

He let an evil laugh that caused me goosebumps, my heart felt as if it was going to get our of my chest. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer until there was silence. All I could hear was my heartbeat as I was hoping my breath.

I felt a hand grabbing my ankle through the bush and screamed when he dragged me out. My tears were now running like a river and I turned around to look at him. I gasped.

His white t-shirt was soaked with blood, not only my friends' but with old blood, his eyes were completely dark, his hair glued to his forehead, his pink small lips turned into an evil smirk. For a moment, I felt that it he was clean and I could see his eyes, he would be beautiful.

I immediately forgot that when he vent down and his hand grabbed my chin, tilting my head up to look at his black eyes. I was breathing heavily, feeling that this was the last time I would fill my lungs with oxygen.

"You like playing hide and seek?" He said with a raspy voice, leaning closer to my face.

I shook my head slowly and he pulled his hand away only to wrap it around my throat, tightening the grip.

"I'm a better player, love." He mocked me with a smirk.

"Please." I gasped and he furrowed his brows.

"Please what?" He leaned forward, his hot breath crashing against my lips.

"Please... don't kill me." I said through sobs, my voice was like a whisper.

He chuckled and tightening his grip around my throat that I placed my hands on top of his to pull them away but failed. His skin was cold, too cold whole mine was warm.

His eyes looked down at my hands on top of his. An unreadable expression covered his face before he looked up at me.

"I'm not going to kill you. Yet." He chuckled heavily and my eyes tolled back, my lungs hurting.

"I still have enough food. You see, three bodies are enough for almost a week. Then I can kill you." He said and let go of my throat, my head hitting the ground.

I started coughing, trying to catch my breath. He chuckled and stood up while I turned yo my side and filled my lungs with oxygen.

"Your little friends here will be a great dinner." He laughed and I looked at him terrified.

I looked at my hands and saw that u had blood on them, causing my insides to twist one more time. I couldn't hold it so I threw up for the third time and he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" He said in a coming to be and crossed his arms over his chest.

I didn't answer as I let every thing out, my stomach was tightening even more. He was staring at me intensively, his narrowed black eyes studying me.

"You can't stand blood." He said cool and my eyes widened.

How did he know?

He laughed and walked towards Grace's body. He dubbed his hands in a pool of her blood, making me scrunch my lips in disgust. He turned around with a smirk and walked towards me, bent down and said:

_**"Wanna play a game?"** _


End file.
